


Home Sweet Home

by SilverQuills



Series: Klance Week 2018 (February) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Home, Klance Week 2018, Little Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverQuills/pseuds/SilverQuills
Summary: Keith didn't know what home was.Lance missed his.i follow the timezone in the Philippines (coz i live here) so don't be confused if it seems too early for you.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Klance week February (tumblr promts)  
> Home/Earth

Keith didn’t have much of a grasp on the whole “home” thing. He had been alone for most of his life, save for Shiro who showed up a little later. He usually went through life like there was nothing to get back to or look back on. All he could do was move forward and never bother settling.

Lance had a great home growing up. He was always surrounded by family, supporting and loving throughout his life. When he left for Galaxy Garrison, things were bittersweet. They were overcome with pride that he was accepted but pained that he had to be away from them for so long. he assured them that he would come back.

It has been months since they became Voltron paladins. Keith had taken the idea of never seeing Earth again easily. Knowing he never had much of a home anyway, this news didn’t bother him. Lance, on the other hand, had been putting up a front while he was dying inside. Rarely did he confide in the others when he was hurting since he always thought they wouldn’t understand. He thought himself to be a burden if he complained about being homesick. Sure, he still did his duties as a paladin and he was quite exceptional at it. One night, something snapped.

It was a particularly peaceful night in the Castle of Lions (although night is more relative in space). Hunk was in the kitchen, creating a new recipe from the ingredients he had acquired from the last planet they visited. Pidge was in Green’s hangar, decoding messages from Galra codes she took from a transmissions base. Shiro was finally getting some well-deserved snoozes. Allura and Coran were inspecting parts of the castle for damage reports. Keith was fighting a gladiator on the training deck. Lance was…

Keith had just finished a training sequence when he decided to go to bed. On the way to his bedroom, Keith saw a figure duck into the control room. _Odd_. Bayard in hand, he approached the door with caution. It opened with a silent hiss, leaving the distant shadow unaware of subtle peekings of a certain paladin. It was difficult to see the face but he didn’t need to.

 _What’s Lance doing up so late?_ Keith thought to himself.

Keith entered the room, Lance still not noticing the shuffling that was getting louder. Lance remained motionless, face upturned, mind blank, knees bent, arms hugging his legs close to his chest. It was strange to see Lance like this: vulnerable. Keith turned a corner before Lance finally realized he was even there. Lance looked away, trying his best to shield his face but it was too late. Keith saw the puffiness in his cheeks, the redness on his nose, the tears streaming from his eyes. He had been crying and for a long while by the looks of it. Keith may not be the best at comforting people or people in general but he knew Lance. He knew he didn’t want to be left alone, no matter what he said.

Keith sat on the floor, mere inches from Lance. He still didn’t turn to him. Keith sighed, knowing that Lance was really hurting and didn’t want to be seen. Still, he stayed. He looked up at the display in front of them. At first glance, Keith thought he was just seeing stars in real-time. Soon, everything seemed to click. He recognized most if not all the constellations, the planets and nearby celestial bodies. His gaze scanned the floating holograms until it reached the place Lance had been staring at. It was a magnified view of a planet in a faraway solar system, almost on the opposite side of the galaxy from where they were currently.

 _Earth_.

There was dead silence. Keith knew about Lance’s homesickness for some time but he didn’t see it get this bad before. He felt compelled to do something, anything to get Lance smiling again or at least forget the pain for a second. It was an impulse move but he took a shot anyway. With a gulp, Keith let his hand stretch towards the crying paladin.

Lance felt something brush against the top of his hand then flinched at the sudden contact. Looking down, he saw that it was a hand, _Keith’s hand_. He didn’t really know or expect him to do something like that. Sadly, the hand slipped away from him, the owner regretting his previous action.

Keith thought he definitely did something wrong. He didn’t think Lance would react that way with just his hand. He was glad he didn’t give him a hug. The response would have been worse. He knew when he wasn’t wanted which is why he always stayed on the sidelines. He pulled his hand away, ready to run out of the room and never talk to Lance again. This is why he never ...

A strong grip stopped everything.

Lance’s fingers wrapped around Keith’s hand, appearing reluctant to let him go. His eyes were looking directly into Keith’s.

“Please, stay. I don’t want to be alone right now.” The look on Lance’s face alone made Keith’s chest hurt. After giving a crisp nod, he takes his seat next to him, never separating their hands from the contact.

Lance’s breathing began the settle, his body relaxing into a more comfortable position and his mind clearing. Keith may not have been the first person he wanted to help him but he can’t imagine being without him here. He closed his eyes, letting his fingers lace between those of his companion.

Keith didn’t have much of a home back on Earth. At least he has one right here, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder and finally letting the rain stop.

They may not be on Earth anymore but this was their home, sweet home.


End file.
